harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)
The video game Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets was released on 15 November, 2002 and published by Electronic Arts. Versions Five different versions of this game were released for different gaming platforms: *Computer version (PC) by KnowWonder, ported to the Mac by Aspyr Media *6th gen home console version (Xbox, GameCube) by Eurocom *6th gen home console version (PS2) by EA UK *5th gen home console version (PS1) by Argonaut *6th gen portable console version (GBA) by Griptonite Games *5th gen portable console version (GBC) by Griptonite Games Playable characters *Harry Potter (voiced by Tom Attenborough) is the main character and the only playable one in most versions, though in the GBC, the following are also playable at various points: **Ron Weasley **Hermione Granger **Gilderoy Lockhart **Fawkes Characters Note: not all characters appear in all versions of the game. *Ron Weasley: (Voice: Greg Chillin) Harry's best friend, usually seen leading Harry to class or to the Quidditch stadium, or in cut scenes. In the computer game, Ron usually leads Harry to challenges instead of classes. *Hermione Granger: (Voice: Emily Robison) Harry's other best friend, a brainy girl who is rarely with Harry most of the game, except in cut scenes. She is petrified toward the end of the game. In the computer game, she also leads Harry to classes. *Ginny Weasley: (Voice: Victoria Robinson) Ron's little sister, who Harry has to rescue at the end of the game. In the PS2, GameCube and Xbox versions, Harry also has to find Ginny's quill, brass scales and spellotape in Diagon Alley. *Fred and George Weasley: (Voices: Lewis MacLeod) twins, older brothers of Ron and Ginny. They play as Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They have a very minor role in the computer version (they set up the bean trading system seen throughout the school and grounds), but in the home console versions, they give Harry a refresher on the Flipendo spell, teach him how to toss gnomes, and once back at Hogwarts, they open a shop in Gryffindor Tower where Harry can purchase items like Stink Pellets and Dungbombs, Famous Witches and Wizards cards, and the Alohomora spellbook. In the console versions, the shop is only open at night and on the last day before entering the Great Hall. *Neville Longbottom: (Voice: Gary Fairhall) one of Harry's roommates; a clumsy, forgetful boy. In the home console versions he gets trapped behind a tapestry, and Harry has to find the Diffindo spell in order to free him. He is not present in the computer game. *Draco Malfoy: (Voice: Lewis MacLeod) Harry's arch-rival, usually found sneaking around at night. Harry also duels him at the Duelling Club. He is also in the clip where Harry (in the figure of Goyle) is in the Slytherin Dungeon to talk with Draco. In the computer game, Malfoy is also seen at the House Point Ceremonies. *Myrtle Warren: (Voice: Victoria Robinson) a ghost who haunts the first-floor girls' bathroom. *Albus Dumbledore: (Voice: Lewis MacLeod), the Headmaster of Hogwarts. While normally absent from a good part of the game, he features prominently in a cut scene in which he tells Harry that he does not think that Harry is the Heir of Slytherin. He also appears at the end of each day to announce the latest house point totals. *Professor Snape: (Voice: Allan Corduner) the Potions master. Known for being unusually strict, he is usually to be found in the dungeons, near his classroom. In the computer game, if Harry gets caught in the Slytherin common room while sneaking out, Snape shows up and punishes him. *Professor McGonagall: (Voice: Ève Karpf) the Transfiguration teacher. Her classroom is located on the left side of the second floor in the computer version. Also in that version, she isn't seen very often because Harry doesn't have any Transfiguration classes. There is a time in between classes/challenges when the classroom has just been open when McGonagall is holding a class. If Harry enters the classroom, she will give him a warning and send him out. If Harry enters a second time, McGonagall will take 5 house points away. She also leads Harry to Dumbledore's study when Nearly Headless Nick has been petrified. *Professor Flitwick: (Voice: Allan Corduner) the Charms teacher. His classroom is located on the right side of the second floor in the PC version. *Mrs Norris: Argus Filch's cat and acts as the caretaker's assistant. She is petrified near the begin of the game. *Katie Bell: She plays Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Appears sick in the Hospital Wing in the GBC version. *Professor Lockhart: (Voice: Mark Lowenthal) the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. His classroom is located on the third floor. He also is in charge of the Duelling Club, and accompanies Harry and Ron into the Chamber (excluding the home console and GBA versions). *Rubeus Hagrid: (Voice: Jonathan Kydd) a very large half-man, half-giant, usually found in his cottage in the grounds. He is also seen in a cutscene where he is taken away to Azkaban. In the home console games, he can be found in the Leaky Cauldron. * Aragog: (Voice: Fred Ridgeway) An Acromantula that dwells in the Forbidden Forest. *Professor Sprout: (Voice: Ève Karpf) the Herbology teacher. She teaches in the greenhouses, which are located on the right-hand side of the grounds. *Madam Hooch: (Voice: Ève Karpf) (PS2, GameCube, Xbox, GBA): the Flying teacher. She teaches a flying lesson in an outside lawn area, and thereafter is always found there during the day if Harry wants to try to improve his score on the flight training course. *Oliver Wood: (Voice: Lewis MacLeod) (PS2, GameCube and Xbox, and PC): Gryffindor Quidditch team Captain. He calls Harry to his first Quidditch practise of the year, and thereafter is always found at the Quidditch stadium during the day if Harry wants to try to improve his practise time for catching the Golden Snitch. In the PC version, Wood appears after Harry's first Defence Against the Dark Arts Class. Wood leads Harry to the Quidditch pitch, and re-teaches Harry how to play Quidditch. *Percy Weasley (Voice: Lewis MacLeod) (PS2 and Xbox, and PC/MAC): a Gryffindor prefect, older brother of Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Percy can be found in the Gryffindor Tower study room at night; he does not like to be disturbed, and will throw Harry out of the room if he catches him. The only way to reach Fred and George's shop (see above) is through the study room. In the computer game, Percy is only seen in Gryffindor tower or the Duelling Club if Harry visits there in between classes/challenges. *Peeves (Voice: Chris Crosby) (PC, PS1, GBA, GBC), a poltergeist. Harry meets him repeatedly in the game. This is also the first and only game in which he is shown to have a "napping place" and the ability to shrink. *Gregory Goyle: He's one of Malfoy's friends and is playable when Harry transforms in him. In the usual games only he is playable, while on the GBC, Crabbe is also playable. *Lee Jordan (commentating only), is the commentator for Quidditch and is good friends with Fred and George Weasley. *Lucius Malfoy (Voice: Allan Corduner): The father of Draco. He is seen in Borgin and Burkes and then in Diagon Alley. He is also mentioned during Harry's Quidditch training. The last cutscene he appears in is the one where he fires Dumbledore and arrests Hagrid. *Tom Riddle (Voice: Harry Robinson): The young version of Lord Voldemort. He is controlled by his diary. The diary is destroyed during the showdown in the Chamber of Secrets and Riddle is destroyed with it. *Cho Chang (mentioned only) *Cedric Diggory (mentioned only) *Millicent Bulstrode (mentioned only) Spells :Note: Not all spells are available in all versions of the game. *''Flipendo'' (all versions): triggers switches and moves objects. Harry learned this spell in Philosopher's/''Sorcerer's Stone''. Harry always begins the game with this spell. *''Alohomora'' (all versions except GBC and PS1): unlocks mechanical locks, including those found on doors and locked chests. Harry learned this spell in Philosopher's/''Sorcerer's Stone.'' In the PC version, Harry knows the spell at the start of the game. In the PS2/GameCube/Xbox versions, he has to purchase it at Fred and George's shop. In the GBA version it is an unlockable. You have to collect every Wizard and Witches Cards in the Charms category to obtain it. *''Lumos'' (all versions except GBA, GBC and PS1): illuminates the caster's wand. Harry also learned this spell in Philosopher's/''Sorcerer's Stone''. In the PC version, Harry knows the spell at the start of the game. In the home console versions, he finds it in Knockturn Alley. *''Skurge'' (all versions except PS1): clears Ectoplasm (an "unpleasant greenish substance left behind by certain ghostly beings", in the words of Professor Flitwick) out of doorways and off floors. Harry may learn this spell in Charms (PC/MAC version), during a late-night adventure (PS2/Xbox/GC versions), when looking for the book Moste Potente Potions in the Hogwarts Library's Restricted Section (GBA), or when reads Filch's Kwikspell letter (GBC). *''Expelliarmus'' (all versions except GBA): in wizard duels, deflects spells cast by the opponent. It is not available outside of duels (PC). It can be also learned in Defence Against the Dark Arts (PS2/Xbox/GC), in Duelling Class (available outside of duels) (GBC), or while duelling at The Burrow (PS1). Also, in the PS1 version, this spell doesn't deflect other spells, but disarms the opponent and puts an end to the duel. *''Diffindo'' (all versions except GBC, GBA and PS1): "dead-heads" Venomous Tentaculas and Spiky Bushes, may be used to sever certain vines, ropes, spider webs, and hanging tapestries. Harry learns this spell in Herbology (PC/MAC), or during a late-night adventure (PS2/Xbox/GC). *''Mimblewimble'' (PC/MAC): in wizard duels, temporarily makes the opponent unable to articulate and cast their next spell properly. Not available outside of duels. *''Rictusempra'' (PC/MAC): stuns magical creatures and, in wizard duels, "knocks back" the opponent, causing them to lose stamina. Harry learns this spell in his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. *''Spongify'' (PC/MAC): activates certain "Spongify" carpets and paved floor specially marked with the symbol of the spell. Harry learns this spell in his second Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. *''Avifors'' (PS2/Xbox/GC): turns statues into birds. Learned in Transfiguration. *''Incendio'' (All versions except PC): shoots a blast of blue fire from Harry's wand. Used to light torches, clear away spider webs, and in combat against spiders and fire crabs. Learned in Charms (PS2/Xbox/GC), in Gringotts' underground (GBA), or in Herbology (GBC/PS1). *''Verdimillious'' (GBC and PS1): this spell is used in duelling and shoots green sparks at the opponent, and Harry already knows this spell at the beginning of the game (GBC), or unveils hidden platforms (pretty much the same as Lumos in the PC version) and Harry learns it on a private Defence Against the Darks Arts Class (PS1). *''Vermillious'' (GBC): shoots red and orange sparks at the opponent. Harry already knows this spell at the start of the game. *''Informous'' (GBC): adds a brief description and the opponent's weaknesses and strengths to the Folio Bruti. Arthur Weasley teaches this spell to Harry. *''Mucus Adnauseam'' (GBC). Weakens the opponent and damages them each turn. Harry learns it from Myrtle Warren. *''Petrificus Totalus'' (GBC & PS1): petrifies an opponent. Harry learns this spell from Katie Bell in a side quest. In the PS1 version he learns this from Lockhart and it is used to stun Pixies. *''Fumos'' (GBC): creates smoke to make the caster harder to see, potentially easier to miss. Hermione knows this spell at the beginning of the game. Harry cannot learn this spell. *''Wingardium Leviosa'' (GBA, GBC and PS1): makes objects or opponents fly. It is learned in Charms Class (GBA), or Harry already knows the spell at the start of the game (PS1). In GBC it is only seen in a minigame. *''Locomotor Mortis'' (PS2/Xbox/GC): Prefects cast this spell at Harry if they see him wandering around the castle after curfew or in restricted areas. It locks his legs and holds him in place until they catch up and discipline him. Harry cannot learn this spell. Harry also learns, in Potions, how to make a Wiggenweld Potion, which replenishes his stamina after he's been injured. The two main ingredients are Wiggentree Bark and Flobberworm Mucus. Debugging Debug mode can be accessed in the PC version of the game. It includes cheats like level selection, ghost mode and others. Likewise, there is also a cheat code for the Game Boy Advance version that also presents its own debug menu. Differences between the book/movie and game *Harry doesn't break his arm during Quidditch in the PC/Mac or 6th generation console versions, whereas he does so in the book, film, Game Boy Color and PlayStation versions. *The ghoul in the Weasley's attic is present in the book and the PlayStation version, but not the film or any of the other games. *Only in the PC/Mac, Game Boy Color and PlayStation versions do Ron and Lockhart accompany Harry into the Chamber of Secrets like in the book/movie. * Colin and Justin are omitted in the PlayStation 2/Xbox/GameCube/PC/Mac versions of the game. Dobby is also completely absent from the game in the PlayStation 2/Xbox/Gamecube versions. Dobby only appears in the PC version in a cutscene at the very start in which he warns Harry not to go to Hogwarts. *Ron doesn't go into the Forbidden Forest with Harry in any of the games except the Game Boy Color version. In the PC version, Harry is with Ron in the first cutscene of the Forbidden Forest. But then comes an obstacle that only one person can pass. And since then, Harry begins to walk alone. It is remarkable that Ron says: "You'll have to brave the Forbidden Forest alone." In the PlayStation version, Ron leaves Harry right before he enters the Forbidden Forest. In all versions of the game, excluding the Game Boy Color version, Ron arrives with the Ford Anglia to rescue Harry after his encounter with Aragog. *In the PlayStation 2/Xbox/GameCube version, the Duelling Club happens in the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom instead of the Great Hall. **In these versions (and the PlayStation version), it is also a one-off event. In the PC/Mac version however, the duelling club then becomes a minigame allowing Harry to compete against other students to win Bertie Bott's Beans. *The Whomping Willow is always located in the Forbidden Forest in all games except the Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance and PlayStation version. *Sir Nicholas and Hermione are the only people who get petrified by the Basilisk in the PlayStation 2/Xbox/GameCube versions. Mrs Norris, Sir Nicholas, and Hermione are the only petrification victims in the PC version. *Hermione gets petrified after the Forbidden Forest scene in the games, rather than beforehand, as in the film and book. *In all the games except the Game Boy Color version, Harry has to use Gryffindor's sword to fire lightning or magical energy at the Basilisk, while in the book and movie, he simply kills it by stabbing the sword into the Basilisk's mouth. Whereas in the Game Boy Color version, Harry swings the sword normally at the Basilisk. **Also in the Game Boy Advance version, the sword is not used against it at all and Harry instead casts Flipendo and/or Incendio at the Basilisk's body. *In the PC and PlayStation 2 versions, the Basilisk lands on the diary, and in the Xbox/GameCube version, the Basilisk's fang flies up in the air and lands on it, when in the book and movie (and PlayStation/Game Boy Color version), Harry stabs it himself. Harry stabs the diary with the sword in the Game Boy Color version. *The PlayStation version of Hogwarts is nearly the same like it was in its predecessor, however, most locations were moved, changed, or disabled (like in Entrance Hall's two rooms - one of them contains a secret). *In the GameCube/Xbox/PlayStation 2 versions of the game, Hufflepuffs wear purple robes rather than their usual yellow. Behind the scenes *In the PC version of , there is a background character named Marilyn who is a Hufflepuff that collects curious objects. As an inside joke, in the next adaptation for Chamber of Secrets, there is another extra, Arthur, who is stated to be Marilyn's younger brother and shares her strange hobby. *The game has notable graphical differences in one generation of consoles. The PlayStation 2 version's graphics are carried over to the later console versions of Philosopher's/''Sorcerer's Stone'' (including some of its lines spoken by a number of characters). However, the Xbox and GameCube version features notably altered graphics such as a more simplistic lighting system, as well as removed and altered content (such as dialogue, cutscenes, possibilities/exploits and swapped card locations). **Also, prefects are only limited to the Library Annexe, the hall to the Restricted Section, and the Dungeons in the Xbox/GameCube version. Prefects on the Seventh Floor, the Entrance Hall and the grounds are not present. **The Prefects themselves are significantly harder in the PlayStation 2 version, quickly running towards Harry if they see him as opposed to walking at their regular pace if they spot him in the Xbox/GameCube version. **The outside routes are also altered in that there exists a "warp coding", as when the player takes a set pathway leading one of four locations (the Qudditch Stadium, Hagrid's Hut, Flying Grounds and the Herbology greenhouses), the screen will fade to black and teleport Harry in an instant short notice instead, as opposed to manually walking to the location throughout the way on foot. **Due to the warp coding, Harry can only land his broomstick in specific areas of the grounds. **Crabbe is also not present in the Xbox/GameCube version, but is in the PlayStation 2 version. *In the PC, Mac, Xbox, GameCube, and PlayStation 2 games, Ron states that the Ford Anglia is parked in Charing Cross Road. This is a real London street and the location in the Harry Potter universe of the Leaky Cauldron. *Peeves appears in the PC/Mac/PlayStation version along with the prior game, despite not appearing in any of the films; he is exempt from the 6th gen console versions however. *In the PC version, there is a secret level known as the Gryffindor Challenge. It's only accessible with the debug mode. Press the Delete key next to the help key, then move to beyond the door usually leading into the Gryffindor Tower's dormitories, then press the Delete key again, the level will then load. There are nine secrets, and ten challenge stars there. There is no timer for this level. *Hufflepuffs wear purple robes in the PlayStation 2/Xbox/GameCube versions, whereas normally they wear yellow. *When Harry is disguised as Gregory Goyle with the Polyjuice Potion, getting caught by a Prefect in a banned/curfew area, points will be lost from Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. However, this is only possible in the PlayStation 2 version, as the Xbox and GameCube versions lack the deducting of points from Slytherin house despite the dialogue for it being kept in. *In the PC version, even if Slytherin had the most house points at the end of the year, they would still be disqualified. *In the Game Boy Advance version, Harry has to sneak into Filch's office to take a map though it isn't mentioned until the sequel the Prisoner of Azkaban, it can be assumed this is not the real Marauder's Map due to not showing the locations of subjects around Hogwarts. *The game, especially the console versions, has an alternate ending. If Harry loses the fight against the Basilisk, the chamber starts to collapse as Harry is knocked down on the ground, and Riddle, while brimming with power, speaks in Voldemort's voice: "I have returned. The world will be purged of all Mudbloods and non-magical people. I, Lord Voldemort, will conquer all..." *In the 6th gen console versions, Hermione is present during the House Point ceremony despite being attacked by the Basilisk, especially since she, unlike in the movie/book, recovers much earlier. *In the PC version of Chamber of Secrets, the serpent is not green, but purple (the same trait is in the Game Boy Color version), and attacks by spraying a purple stream of venom which Harry must dodge. After failing to kill Harry from the mouth of Slytherin's statue, the snake pops from grating in the floor to try and bite or spray the young wizard. When it is killed, it simply falls on Riddle's diary, presumably burying its fangs in the book and destroying it. **Also in the console versions, it is coloured grey instead. *Unlike the previous game's console versions, this game's wizard card sets are more consistent with each playthrough, as the objectives for obtaining each card stay the same, and only certain set cards can have an extra copy to allow trading with certain NPC students for other specific cards. *There is also a glitch that can occur in the Xbox/GameCube version of the game in that the player, by re-visiting Myrtle Warren's bathroom per day (as soon as it's been made available after a certain point of the game), can reopen a certain chest (which requires Skurge to unlock) to receive multiple copies of Godric Gryffindor's card, despite the fact that it is not one of the cards programed in the game for trading. This can also apply to the Merwyn the Malicious card, only since it is received from the Library, it can be "cloned" during the day or the night (and for that card, the player must know Incendio first in order to access the room that contains its chest). *In the Game Boy Advance version, it's possible to access a cheat menu with all sorts of debugs available. *In the PlayStation 2 version, as soon as the player receives Expelliarmus, it is possible to use the spell to deflect the Locomotor Mortis spells from prefects at night to leave them surprised and shocked, all while giving Harry the chance to flee. Most prefects will respond with "Did you see that?!". Note that this only works in the aforementioned PlayStation 2 version, as that possibility was not carried over to the Xbox and GameCube versions. **Prefects on the PlayStation 2 also can be stunned much more from a Flipendo spell cast at them repeatedly, even at close range (though if not careful, they may still get to cast Locomotor Mortis). In the Xbox/GameCube version, they become immune to Flipendo once they begin casting Locomotor Mortis. **Also in the console versions, it is possible to catch and deflect spells not only cast by prefects in the PlayStation 2 version, but it's also possible to do so on one's own backfired spell. This only works on Flipendo and Incendio however, as the other projectile spells will pass through. In the case of the former, it moves rather fast so tight timing to activate the charm is needed. *In the Game Boy Color version of the game, in the part where Harry, Ron and Lockhart are in the Chamber of Secrets, there is a notable exploit/glitch (as well as perhaps a programming oversight). When the 3 fight in a magical encounter and lose it, the screen resumes to Harry on the other side of the snakeskin and when you move on to the Chamber of Secrets, you still have Ron and Lockhart in the group and during the fighting of the Basilisk, Ron joins Harry and Fawkes in battling the monster and later Lockhart is said to have lost his memory despite his backfiring Memory Charm being skipped. *In the Xbox and GameCube version, treasure chests throughout Hogwarts and the Grounds will disappear during the night (however they are still present in areas only accessible during specific nighttime quests). Mistakes In Multiple Versions * For the US release, actor Jim Dale is the narrator, whereas for the European release, the narrator is actor Stephen Fry. This causes several minor inconsistencies: ** In the PS2 version outside the US, particularly on earliest editions, the reading of some of the collectors cards would in a few causes be in the wrong voice (Dale instead of Fry). ** The Mac version (localised for the US) features narration alternating between Dale and Fry depending on the cutscene. In the PC/Mac Version * In the Chamber of Secrets, Harry stares directly at the basilisk long before Fawkes scratches its eyes out. * During the opening sequence of Harry being rescued from No.4 Privet Drive, Hagrid can be seen inexplicably standing in the back garden of the house next to the Dursley's. Only in the Mac Version * The Macintosh edition (ported by Aspyr Media) has two different executables allowing it to be run on either Mac OS 9 or OS X. The former version however had many bugs in its initial release, including: ** The doors outside the spell challenges in the Entrance Hall (which are supposed to remain locked until the player had completed the challenge for the first time) were always open ** The door in the dungeons to get to the Bicorn Horn would not work properly ** Loss of video would sometimes occur after the Skurge challenge ** Collecting the Silver Wizard Cards would not always trigger the doorway to the Gold Wizard Card Challenge to open properly ** Framerate would sometimes decrease randomly regardless of the kind of Mac being used * Aspyr planned to release a patch (1.0.1) to fix these problems, however only a beta version of this patch was released - which left some bugs unfixed. The Mac OS X launcher does not contain these bugs (with the exception of the Gold Wizard Card doorway bug, which still remains). In the Xbox/GameCube Version * There is no texture for Goyle's back behind his cloak. Because of this, if the player falls off something while playing as Goyle, his back will be invisible when his cloak lifts up. * When Ginny sees Harry in Diagon Alley at the start of the game, she is already wearing Griffindor robes. As it is her first year, she would not have been sorted into any house yet. This is fixed in the PS2 version, where she wears plain black robes. In the PS1 Version * Just after Harry transforms into Goyle in the bathroom stall, if the player moves the directional button/analogue stick, the cutscene will be interrupted and Harry will exit the stall as his normal self. See also * * * External links *Official website * *How to turn on the debug mode on MAC at Ign.com *how to turn on the debug mode on PC at Gamesover.com Notes and references de:Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Spiel) es:Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos (videojuego) fr:Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu) ru:Гарри Поттер и тайная комната (игра) pl:Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) Category:Video games (real-world)